Heart's Voice
by LadyInRedz
Summary: AU!Fic If there was one thing that Tsuna was exceptionally gifted at, it was singing. From young, he sang, he sang with all his heart. That was probably the reason why he caught their attention.


**A/N**: Tsuna is OOC (I think. To me, he's always been like that… -_-) Other characters are slightly OOC too, simply because I just can't bother to go back to the anime or manga to replenish my views on their personalities. Most things are made up, I'll _try_ to make things as realistic as possible. But the bag _will_ stay. It will be convenient, and I won't have to explain most of the nonsensical things I _might_ make Tsuna bring around.

Tsuna is less shy here and more of an average person who _sometimes_ fail at things. This Tsuna here will not_ always_ be cute/handsome, but I might add moments here and there.

Friendship!Fic until I get an idea for romance.

**Disclaimer**: KHR does not belong to me.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tsuna was walking down the streets of Shibuya. His own reason for going there was to get a new set of headphones, and _god_, they were beautiful. He happened to pass by an audition area. It seemed that Vongola Records was searching for new talent using the new hall that was built some time ago. People were dragging bystanders in line. Suddenly, he felt someone drag _him_ backwards and into the line.

_?!_

He turned behind and saw a cheerful male wearing traditional clothing. He looked familiar to someone in school…

_!_

He quickly turned back, struggling to get away when he remembered what the black-haired male was doing. However, it was too late. He saw the sunlight from the outside fade away as he was dragged into the hall for the audition.

* * *

He was standing on stage, his backpack at the side. The judges were staring at him. The blue-eyed blonde sitting with other audiences decided to speak up.

"Hello, there! What's your name?"

Tsuna twitched, thinking of _oh-so many_ ways of replying the question, none of which were particularly nice. You couldn't blame him. After all, who would like his monthly scheduled shopping trip that he had _painstakingly planned for_ when he normally wouldn't even _step out of the house_?

"…Sawada Tsunayoshi." Was the curt reply, accompanied with a short bow.

The blonde seemed to be even more cheerful at the reply. "Alright then! Why do you want to have an album of your own by Vongola Records?"

"…I didn't know that. I was dragged here by the guy beside the..."-_pink_- "…red-haired guy at the extreme left." Most of the judges sweat dropped at that.

"Asari, didn't you ask him?" The pink-haired teen asked the raven.

"Maa, maa, G. There weren't anybody who passed, anyway. Besides, what harm can it do?" Asari replied to 'G'. A one-sided bickering started, with G saying insults and scolding him while Asari laughed.

The blonde sighed at this.

"…I'm sorry, Sawada-san, to have taken up your time. Would you like to leave now?"

Tsuna gave a sharp nod at that, picking up his bag and walking away.

_People these days…._

* * *

Tsuna went back home, having gone to the Video Game Shop after the going to the arcade, winning and buying plenty of games and sweets, as well as getting most of the things his family wanted. It wasn't usual that he went out of the district, anyway. He had stuffed all his things into his backpack that seemed to keep everything while remaining quite light. He had borrowed it from his mother.

_Maybe I should ask mom to give me the backpack…._

It was about 2 pm when he got home, leaving plenty of time for him to…_'bond' _with his headphones. He decided to go out for a bit, since he wanted to view the scenery in Namimori. He had done so for so many times, but it never ceased to amaze him with its beauty.

* * *

Tsuna was at a secluded area, a small hill in Namimori's forests. It was nostalgic, and it reminded him of old friends. He turned on the portable music player he brought with him, plugged in the headphones and started to sing. He didn't know why, but he felt like it. So he sang.

_If we were to meet in a dream, what I'd tell you most of all  
Thousands of words following this theme: my one love as I recall_

_If we were to meet in a dream, why don't we walk together?  
Through the meadows and by the stream, our hands holding the other's_

_In the depths of a forest deep, sits a white church waiting, where  
A bell of our happiness rings, our smiles reach everywhere_

_If we were to meet in a dream, us two will sleep, as it seems_

_If I were alone, can't walk on my own  
So give me a push on the back, won't you please?  
A golden sunset lights the sky before night  
Blurs right through my tears and sight_

_I'm wrapped in light casted by the moon, and you know, then time really flies  
Gently melting and disappearing soon, my thoughts and feelings will rise_

_Today, while alone  
I dream a never ending dream_

* * *

Giotto was walking into Namimori Forest with the others, as he had gotten a small piece of land and gotten an old abandoned estate there. He doubted that the fangirls would bother them now. He was walking past some hill when he heard someone singing.

_If we were to meet in a dream, what I'd tell you most of all  
Thousands of words following this theme: my one love as I recall_

It was absolutely beautiful. The emotions, which could be heard clearly, were strong and true.

_If we were to meet in a dream, why don't we walk together?  
Through the meadows and by the stream, our hands holding the other's_

He turned around, wanting his group to follow him, but apparently, his friends were transfixed by the voice too, and had already started quietly going forward.

_In the depths of a forest deep, sits a white church waiting, where  
A bell of our happiness rings, our smiles reach everywhere._

_If we were to meet in a dream, us two will sleep, as it seems_

The voice was gentle, beautifully so. The singer was giving his all for the song, singing it as if he meant it.

_If I were alone, can't walk on my own  
So give me a push on the back, won't you please?  
A golden sunset lights the sky before night  
Blurs right through my tears and sight_

_I'm wrapped in light casted by the moon, and you know, then time really flies  
Gently melting and disappearing soon, my thoughts and feelings will rise_

As if disappointed, the voice seemed to sigh.

_Today, while alone  
I dream a never ending dream_

* * *

Tsuna sensed that someone was there, and asked them to reveal themselves.

What he saw were the judges he had seen that morning.

"Eh?!"

* * *

**A/N**:…I guess all my stories will be made while I'm doing an essay. –facepalm-

WHY. I **_HATE_** DOING 'EM.

Sighs… If it's confusing, sorry. The 1st Generation will be the ones managing the company.(Vongola)

Ah well. Hope you liked it, and if I caused offence in anyway, I apologise.

BTW, the song is "Let's Meet In A Dream" By Hatsune Miku. I got the lyrics from

translyrical. wordpress 2013/04/23/lets-meet-in-a-dream/

I might _not_ continue this though. I still need to get some sort of inspiration for the 2nd chapter... OTL


End file.
